


Leave my life with my past

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Cutting, Dimension Cannon, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Parent Death, Past Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Self-Harm, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide, Triggers, crying hajime hinata, dead dog, depressed nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Nagito can’t take the pain anymore and decides to end it all. Hajime is devastated when he finds out.
Kudos: 43





	Leave my life with my past

**Author's Note:**

> This story is EXTREMELY triggering. If you’re triggered by graphic descriptions of self harm, Suicide and death, please do not continue reading.

Slicing the sharp blade across his skin, he watched blood bubble to the surface in broken lines. Streaks of red ran off his pale skin, dripping onto the tiles besides his feet. Countless cuts were engraved in his thin arm, hardly any skin left to mutilate. However he found new places somehow, slipping the blade into the gaps and cut his flesh like it was warm butter. His whole arm was stained in his warm blood, drying down or rolling off onto the floor. The metallic smell filled his nostrils as more and more blood poured out of the wounds like a broken faucet.

Tears leaked out of his grey eyes, flooding down his cheeks like gushing rivers. Strands of hair clung uncomfortably to his damp face, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to leave. Eyebrow furrowed so deep there would be permanent frown wrinkles. White eyelashes battered helplessly, glossy eyelids holding back a tsunami of tears.

Allowing the blade to slip out of his thin fingers, he gripped the counter skin, legs shaking and knees cracking together. Blood splattered into the sink and on the counter, creating train tracks to the ground. Silenced sobs slipped past his quivering lips as small squeals for help. Gasping for air. His lungs greedily swallowed all it could get through the crushing around his ribs. Blunt finger nails dragged across the marble, trying to reach reality, like a kid lost at a super market trying to find its parents... kid... parents...

_Nagito smiled and sat on the Aeroplane, wiggling around in his comfy seat. He had so much fun on his holiday! He even met a new friend he wished to speak to again. Clinging onto the plushie, he looked over to his father on his left._

_Brown hair, trimmed and shaved almost to the head. Messy tuffs stuck out widely. His hazel eyes stared at the newspaper grasped in his hands, reading the bold titles. A few freckles were sprinkled around his face, only appearing in the brightest of lights. Bushy, dark eyebrows burrowed together, eyes completely focused on the exaggerated headings._

_The young boy sighed silently and looked to his Right. Admiring his mother. Her blondish hair waved down to her shoulders, neatly brushed and kept. Large hoop earrings dangled in her ears. Bright red lipstick was applied to her plump lips, matching the red purse she had resting on her lap. Her tanned face was turned towards the window, watching as the clouds blew past the plane._

_Nagito pouted, “mommy! I wanna sit at the window. Please?” he begged, clinging onto teddy laying limping in his arms. squeezing the soft fabric, he bounced up and down in his seat. His mother groaned and rubbed her forehead, shaking her head dismissively._

_”No. you’re sat in the middle. don’t make this journey anymore tiring.” she complained, not even sharing a glance towards her desperate son. The small boy whined and crossed his arms, staring up at his mother with big eyes. He wanted to stare out the window, and watch the fluffy clouds float past. Turning his attention back to his occupied father, he poked his arm slightly._

_His father just sighed and ignored his pestering, using his index finger to reposition his glasses. Komaeda whined slightly and hugged the plushie close to his chest, staring at the seat in front of him with teary eyes. his bottom lip quivered slightly as he sniffled quietly, trying to fade away. perhaps if he fell asleep he wouldn’t bother anyone._

_Allowing his eyelids to flutter close, the grip on his teddy only became tighter and tighter, trying to chase away the horrible thoughts in his mind._

_Suddenly, thundering yells echoed around the plane, as multiple men stood up. The young boys eyes snapped open, panicking as he tried to unbuckle his seat belt. Both his parents looked terrified, face pale and eyes wide- watching the men walk down the isle, yelling commands at everyone. Nagito let out a quiet cry, hugging his plushie tightly as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Shakily, he turned to face his mother- who had tears of her own collecting in her ocean blue eyes._

_”m-mommy... what’s happening...?” he whispered, voice cracking and unstable. Teeth chattered together as he watched his mother’s lips part to answer, before her body froze like it was incased in ice._

_one of the men leaned over and grabbed Nagito by the collar of his shirt “YOU LITTLE BRAT! I THOUGHT I SAID NO TALKING!” He growled, beads of salvia flying onto the young boys face. All the colour drained from his face, as his body became boneless like jelly. Tears rolled down his cheeks endlessly- frightened for his life. His parents sat besides him, defenceless. useless. watching their little boy get growled at._

_Harshly, he shoved the small boy back into his seat with a thud, marching down the rest of the plane. screams from the front of the plane erupted, along with the sounds of violent stabbing and skin breaking. Glancing around desperately, Nagito watched everyone’s face twist in horror in the realisation... they won’t make this out alive. Strong arms wrapped around his body, feeling the warmth and comfort of his parents.  
Tears dropped down his fathers eyes._

_“it’s going to be okay...” he whispered, almost silently, “just close your eyes.” he finished, running trembling hands through the soft tuffs of light brown hair. Komaeda clenched his eyes closed tightly, his blunt nails digging into his parents arms- leaving half-moon crescents. Blood gushed through his ears, listening to the screeching of the engine, and the plane beginning to shake. silent sobs quivered his bottom lip, eyes shutting as tight as possible._

_that’s when it hit._

_a loud, deafening crash filled the aeroplane, immediately shards of metal flung around. windows shattered loudly, the sound of wind gushing. Everyone let out a scream of terror, feeling their bodies begin to plummet. the small boy wailed for help, clinging onto anything he could. he couldn’t bare to open his eyes and watch everything disappear around him. Nagito screamed for his parents, before everything felt numb._

_Everything hit the ground only seconds later, the floor shaking from impact. Komaeda weeped heartbroken, sobbing at the blistering pain in his legs. warm blood gushed down his body like a fountain of grief and suffering. Gasping for air he slowly raised his heavy head, a migraine corrupting his mind, vision blurring. however he could make out two things. his parents._

_his mother laid on the floor on her back, her once before neat hair tangled and matted, clumps broken and hanging on from thin strands. red lipstick was smudged all over her scarred and bruised face, blood dripping out of her eyes and nose. her neck had been sliced open, the shard of glass laying besides her- shattered into many of pieces._

_Eyes twitching at the sight, he glanced over to the other side of him- landing onto his father. limbs were twisted and snapped in unnatural positions. blood pooled like streams of rivers underneath his limp body. jaw snapped and loosely hanging off his face, teeth toppled out onto the floor. His messy hair was singed. skin was melting slowly, dripping off his shattered bones. the bodies were unrecognisable._

_The abandoned boy let out a blood curdling scream, trying to back away from the mutilated bodies. his legs were aching and every movement felt like thousands of knives were being jammed into his shines. tears flooded down his face, screaming for help. everything was silent... besides the crackling of a fire and the helpless boys screaming._

A punch was thrown at the mirror, shattering it into countless pieces. cracks trailed all over the glass surface, distorting his face in the multiple shards. sobs began to get louder and louder as his chest raised faster and faster, the room beginning to spin. blood had drained into the sink, staining the marble white crimson red. Numb, grey eyes focused on a singular shard of glass, seeing someone else’s reflection. him... 

_walking to school, he pondered around, gripping onto the straps around his shoulders. biting his bottom lip, his green eyes glanced around nervously- before taking a sharp turn into a dark, secluded alleyway. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he glanced around, beginning the heave slightly. Quiet footsteps echoed around the desolate pathway, as the young teen ascended further into the darkness._

_As he was nearing the end of the alleyway, he heard something behind him. before he could even turn around to look, a rough had was wrapped around his mouth and he was blanketed by a suffocating darkness. Green eyes shot open as he struggled weakly, kicking his fragile legs around as he let out strangled wines and choked cries for help. Disgusting fingers clogged his nostrils, air running short. His mind began to fog, feeling his body start to go limp._

_As he woke up, he was greater with the jerking of a car, and a cold surface pressed against his body. His thin wrists were tied together with an unbreakable wire, beginning to struggle- and then he heard it. a dark, deep, brooding chuckle. one that rattled his beating heart. one that made his lungs collapse. one that sent shivers down his spine. he had been kidnapped._

_”you’re perfect.” the cunning voice spoke menacingly, and Nagito could hear the saliva being spat out his mouth. Holding back sobs, he clenched his eyes shut. this was it. he was gonna die here and alone... is this what he deserved? after being without a family for a few years, was the grim reaper finally catching up to_ _him. was he finally beginning to suffer what he deserved._

_”i’m gonna get so much money outta ya’.” he smirked, “your parents will pay thousands for you back.” he said venomously, glaring his beady eyes onto the struggling boy. his parents..._

_“i-i don’t have any parents-“ he stammered out, voice wavering and cracking, struggling to get the syllabus out his dry mouth. He could feel dangerous eyes staring over his body, watching is every move like a hawk._

_”well you’re as good as a dime!” he growled, glaring dangers into him like he posed a threat. Huffing and puffing_ _in distraction, rustling echoed around the jittering van. The teen began struggling more and more, vigorously trying to get his hands free. he didn’t want to die like this. Without having another moment of thought, something was pulled over his body, trapping him in a smaller, confined space. Then pain. something had and rough rubbing against his skin like sandpaper, tearing his skin off like it was a piece of newspaper. the sounds of the engine faded away- his body still... where was he...? sharp pain infected his weak body, laying on what ever surface he had ended up on- exhausted. drained of all energy and life._

Screaming in terror, the albino turned around, seeing no one there... he was safe... wails of pain echoed around the bathroom as his knees buckled, knocking him onto the hard tiles. Hot tears ran down his cheeks like determined athletes trying to win the race, slowly beginning to crawl across the floor. blood smudged and smeared across the wooden floor, dripping between eat gap in the floorboards. Knees were bruised and rubbed red raw, dragging across the floor. Weakly, he found the left over strength in his dying body to climb onto his bed, and immediately the white sheets were stained a bright red. Collapsing onto the mattress, his fingers grasped at anything he could find for comfort.

his blood coated fingers buried into a soft plush texture. blinking open his eyes slowly, he looked down at what he had landed upon. a teddy bear... the teddy bear Hajime has for gracefully gifted him. a small smiled cracked across his face as he clutched the now bloody plushie to his slowing heartbeat. the quiet thuds of blood pumping around his body rung around his body- blood gushing in his ears. 

Komaeda could feel the phantom feeling of something nuzzling against his cheek... just like his puppy use to... blunt nails dug into the synthetic fur, he began to remember times he didn’t want to remember.

_Rushing over, adrenaline pumped through his body, approaching closer to the road- which had been splattered across the tar floor. Knees shook and buckled slightly, tears welling up in his wide eyes. All the colour stained for his face, bottom lip quivering. All the sounds of engines and cars rushing past disappeared, the world around going blank. a spotlight shone down on the horrific sight before before._

_Sobbing quietly, the young boy dropped to his trembling knees, not even feeling the sharp pains shooting through his skin. Delicate hands reached forward and weakly ran his boney fingers through the matted, wet, red fur. Nagito whimpered and watched the blood smear around the once golden fur. Limp paws were trickling blood- the warm sticky liquid underneath him, soaking into his clothes. tears ran down his pale cheeks, dripping quietly onto his deceased dog._

Nagito sobbed weakly and felt his body get lighter, white eyelashes clumping together, glossy eyelids beginning to droop. Komaedas mind began to haze over, foggy with a thick darkness he couldn’t get rid of. heavy weights pressing down on his body, holding him down. The continuous stream of tears stopped, his body laying emotionless, cold... hurt on his bloodstained covers- the soaked teddy laying against his chest. Shakily breathing, he inhaled sharply, only to exhale for the last time.

* * *

Hajime sighed and found himself wandering towards Nagitos cabin. he wasn’t sure why, but the aura around the small wooden hut felt... heavy... cold... like it had been abandoned for years... like the cabins that belonged to people who had passed away. Shaking his head, he decided it would be the best for him to check up on his... friend? no.. wrong word for it. the brunette barely knew anything about this new character... no one would think anything of it- he was just making sure Nagito wasn’t planning anything bad.

Grabbing ahold of the cold, metal handle he paused. what if this door concealed something he didn’t want to see... as he twisted the handle, his stomach began to churn. it’s unlocked... however it doesn’t surprise him someone like nagito would leave their cabin open to anyone. The room was dark, filled with a vomit inducing smell... just like those who had died. panicking more he slapped his left hand across the wall besides him, searching desperately for a light switch.

”hey nagito?! are you alright?! answer me!” he called out- his finger tips brushing against a switch. sighing in relief he turned it on swiftly, expecting to find the albino sleeping peacefully... looking around his eyes settled on the smears of blood across the floor. Heart rate picking up, he followed the deathly trail. Vile and vomit bubbled in his throat, threatening to spill out his mouth as his eyes rested on his dead body...

”NAGITO!” he screamed, almost loud enough to shatter the windows.


End file.
